My Insufferable Moron
by RowenaR15
Summary: I couldn't stand him, he was so arrogant, proud, cocky, and let's not forget a man-whore. I don't understand why even when he was an insufferable moron I couldn't help but fall for him. Paul/oc


My insufferable moron

Summary: I couldn't stand him, he was so arrogant, proud, cocky, and let's not forget a man-whore. I don't understand why even when he was an insufferable moron I couldn't help but fall for him. Paul/oc

There he was again acting as if he was the best thing in the world, like no one could beat him. Paul Lahote was his name and he was the cause of my constant moodiness. I'm normally a pretty sweet and nice person, but he is so unbearable that I couldn't help but scowl every time he was close.

It all started a year ago when I moved to La Push. I was at the beach admiring its beauty when he and his friends arrived breaking my peaceful state.

"_HEY!" he had shouted at me with a scowl in his face._

"…_yes?" I had responded. I couldn't see them correctly since it was dark and they were a little far from me_

"_It's too late for you to be out here" he said again this time I could see him a little better. His face was handsome and his jawline was incredibly sharp, too bad the scowl in his face ruined the beauty of it. His body was muscular and strong. He looked intimidating but I kept my cool._

"_so? It's not like you can tell me what to do. It's my problem if I'm here this late" I said a little mad. His scowl deepened and he walked closer. When he was about to respond he looked at me directly in the eyes and froze, after a few seconds he came back to reality looking mad as hell. His friends looked surprised and a little wary and the only thing I could think at the moment was 'what a strange man!'_

"_Listen here lady it's our job to protect the people who lives in the reservation and I must ask you to return to your house before something bad happens to you!" he growled looking at me with intense eyes. _

_I stood there speechless 'did he just growled at me!?' 'and who he think he is to boss me around like that!'_

"_Paul calm down" one of his friends told him when he began to shake. I may be stubborn but not stupid and right now this Paul guy looked mad as hell, I wasn't about to start anything that I will regret later._

"_look I don't know who you are and who do you think you are bossing me around like that, but I don't want to fight so I will go home" I replied putting my hands up in a sign of surrender, but in the inside I was seething, I hated when people told me what to do as if they owned me. _

That was the first time I saw him but unfortunately not the last. We encountered each other a lot of times seeing as La Push is really small and everyone knows everyone. I became friends with Emily Young that was the girlfriend of Sam Uley, Paul's boss, so it's not a rare thing that we often saw each other. But that wasn't the worst part, I also became friends with Mrs. Mary Lahote, Paul's mother, and she often invited me to her home. It's no mystery Paul hated it…actually he hates me, the funny thing is I don't know why, and because he hated me I started hating him. We can't see each other, if we are in the same room we are scowling at the other and the tension is so intense one of us have to leave the room.

"_Oh Gabby I don't know why you two hate each other so much" Mrs. Lahote told me_

"_Mary believe me I wouldn't have a problem with him if he wasn't so…so…so ANNOYING!" I told her _

"_Oh Gabs believe me I know he may be a little overbearing sometimes, but he is a nice boy." She told me with a smile. _

" _It's okay Mary I'm not a $100 bill for everyone to like me, and neither is he" I said_

"_Dear you don't know how much I wished you two will get over it and like each other. You will be the perfect daughter-in-law I could ask for" she said warmly_

"_NO! no no no! THAT will never happen. You better stop dreaming my dear Mary there's no way that could ever happen" I said mortified by the thought_

Mary had always believed we will make a great couple, not just her but Emily and the pack too. Oh yeah I knew about their hairy problem and all because of Paul too.

_I was walking towards Emily's house when I meet with Paul in my way…_

"_oh great" I muttered. He had a frown on his face and looked at me with distaste _

" _If you're going to Sam's house don't think about it I'm heading there now" he said _

" _well so I am so deal with it" I told him rolling my eyes and continue walking passing him when he grabbed my arm._

"_I don't want you there you brat! So you better go back from where you came from. Even better why don't you just move out and leave us alone" he growled while holding my arm firmly in his grasp._

"_what is you fucking problem!?" I yelled getting in his face. "I've never done anything to you, so I don't know why you hate me so much. I have as much right as to go to Sam and Emily's house as you do!" I yelled in his face. _

_He started shaking and his grasp on my arm getting stronger_

"…_Paul! Hey! Stop, you're hurting me!" I said trying to break free. He immediately let me go and took a few steps back, his shaking getting worse._

"…_hey, are you okay?..." I asked him softly. I was scared and didn't know what was happening to him. Just as I asked him that, it happened. He kind of exploded and instead of the frowning man from before in his place was a huge gray wolf. I couldn't believe it. I don't remember much after that just running towards Sam's house and crying my eyes out. A few minutes after I calm down they explained everything._

After that the next weeks I was terrified of being close to him, if he entered the room I will exit like if the house was on fire. After some days I got over it and we stared our bickering like before.

I don't know when it happened but I fall for him and hard. I don't why, maybe his dark mysterious eyes, or the way he smirked, or his caramel color, or the way he cut his hair, or how manly he smelled. Sometimes I think is because of how intense he looks at me when we fight or how warm I feel when he is near, maybe how tingly I feel when he brushes past me, or how husky and deep his voice sounds. But what I love the most is when he says my name, even when is in the middle of one of our fights.

Mary and Emily are the only ones who had noticed and all because lately every time he is near I will blush like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha I knew you will come to your senses! I knew it!" Mary said happily. Right now we are at her house with Emily.

"I'm so happy Gabriela! You two are too cute! And let's not forget you balance each other" Emily said with a huge grin on her face

"…look this is not right! I'm confused and maybe I hadn't slept alright these last days" I told them looking away because I was a walking tomato

"My dear Gabby stop denying it!" Emily told me. In that moment the door opened and shut with force, a few seconds later Paul came in the kitchen. When he saw me he groaned

"Mom! What is she doing here!?" He asked Mary with an annoyed expression

"Paul dear don't be rude!" Mary scolded him like a child. "Emily honey I have the recipe book you asked for the other day, come with me for a moment. Paul will you keep Gabriela company for a few minutes? Yes, okay, thank you" Mary said while walking away with Emily.

"…WHAT!? No! wait, I will go with you!" I said wide eyed

"no, no sweetie it will be fast, don't worry" Mary said and winked at me

"but…" I tried again but they were already gone

"crap!" I quietly exclaimed.

Paul was sitting in the living room watching TV, he seemed tense and I knew he was uncomfortable as I was.

"you can sit down you know" he spat at me

I hesitantly sat down beside him careful not to touch him. Damn Mary and Emily doing this on purpose. We sat there in and awkward silence for a few minutes till I couldn't hold it anymore.

"why do you hate me?" I asked him quietly without looking at him. He sat there silently for a few minutes.

"…I don't exactly hate you Gabriela" He answered in his husky voice making me shiver.

"It seems like it" I told him softly

"Why the questioning, it's not like you care!" he exclaimed looking mad

"will you calm down! I'm just asking" I said getting mad now. Why did he have to be so impulsive and moody? I asked him nicely, didn't I?

"I can't stand you okay! Just because…well I can't! and that is what it is" he said

"There must be a reason. Look for example I don't like you because you're always rude to me, even when I try to be nice you always have to insult me one way or another!" I told him angrily getting up "I just want to understand why?!"

"Because you are so…so…so infuriating!" He yelled standing up too

"I'm infuriating!? Honestly the nerve you have! You are the infuriating one in here!" I exclaimed

"Well everyone expects me to be the one to be volatile, but you just can't keep your mouth shut when I'm around and you just continue fighting with me!" he said

"oh I'm so, so sorry for standing up for myself and not letting a crazy asshole like you control how I act!" I yelled

He growled at me getting in front of me, my face almost touching his chest and I had to look up at him so I could saw his face.

"you…you just drive me crazy all the time…I don't know what to do" he said quietly looking at me with his intense dark eyes

"well I have to say the same about you" I told him softly. He lowered his head to mine our noses touching. My breath got caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe properly.

"wh-what are yo-you doing?" I asked him nervously looking at his lips

"I don't know" was his reply before touching his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow and tender, I didn't responded immediately because of the shock, but once it wore off I started kissing back. He carefully touched my face and placed his other hand on my waist. I don't know how much time we stood there kissing each other but after a while he broke apart. We stood there watching each other not knowing what to do next.

"that was unexpected" I finally said

"yeah…"

1 year later

After that kiss our relationship got better and we became a couple. Mary and Emily were glad we finally got together. Even when we love each other we still fight like cats and dogs but after each fight the make up sex is amazing so I'm not complaining.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me so I turned around already knowing who it was.

"hey beautiful" he said smiling down at me

"hey handsome" I grinned kissing his jaw since it was where I could reach

"you know I love you my stubborn girl" he smirked at me

"and I you my insufferable moron" I told him finally kissing him

FIN.


End file.
